


不露声色

by LYBJsdx



Category: DYS
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LYBJsdx/pseuds/LYBJsdx
Summary: 很病态，谨慎观看，不喜欢不要骂我
Kudos: 21





	不露声色

何九华被我按在窗边，托着臀瓣用力顶弄，细腰弯折出一道弧线，跟月亮似的带着锋利的钩，一端钩着窗框，一端钩在我心口，漫不经心地划开老长一道口子，往外滋着白雾似的热气。

而我一点面子都不给，把月光揉皱了掬在手心里，我要让它无处可逃，我要让它只能亮给我一个人看。

他一手扶着冰凉的玻璃，一手搭在我手腕处，有意无意捏着我腕骨下方的一块软肉，反复数次后指尖力度骤然增大，我知道是他快到了，于是忙不迭去把他的身子扶稳，反手牵过人按着玻璃的手和我的手一起按在他心口，让他失了最后一个着力点，一会儿他要是责问我，就说玻璃冰凉，再不捂会儿你又该生病了。

我把脑袋搁到他肩膀上，伪装成世界上最乖的小孩，用心向成熟的大人撒着娇，于是他耳畔，颈侧全是我的味道，我的吻，我的气息。我柔声喊他的本名，百转千回，缠绵悱恻，像是千山重叠，广袤草原之上，我呼唤一个与我纠缠了三生有余的眷侣，我叫他快快回想起过往一切前缘，别再犹豫，快与我一起浪迹天涯，生死相依。

但我功力不够，否则就不会在干他的时候分心去望窗外的雪，这本来是一件很浪漫的事情，在落地窗前的厚重的羊羔毛毯上与情人身体交缠，欣赏漫天鹅毛雪羽绒似的扑来，却不必担心冰雪寒冷冻坏了身子。但我还是分心了，我透过他映在窗户玻璃上的身影望着雪，头脑混乱地想昨天晚上在桌子下面用足尖蹭我小腿肚的漂亮姑娘叫什么，是不是名字里也有个雪字。

何九华终于肯施舍我两声嘶哑的绵长鼻音，自顾不暇还要回头吻我，嘴唇轻吐着湿润的气，问我为什么不专心。他的眼睛不大，但是眯起来拉成细长一条，像是那种能看破一切阴谋诡计的聪明人。我于是心虚了，这人精得要命，什么都瞒不过他的眼睛。所以我只能两手捞住他，就着身体相连的姿势把他按进柔软的床铺，在他身体里发疯似的进出，操到他气定神闲的呻吟变成高昂急促的喊叫，操到他故作深沉的眼里泛着失神的泪花儿。

何九华说不要了，轻点儿，求你了，我权当没听见，直到一个控制不住深深往里一顶，把精液全部灌进去，嘴还是嘴，堵上一张是一张。

他下午刚铺的床，早前趁着天晴洗干净的被单床罩，又被我弄脏了，连他本人也被我弄得乱七八糟，挺翘的屁股被我掐紫一块，还有扇出来重重叠叠的红手印留在臀缝处，后腰和脊梁上全是牙印和吻痕，更别说翕张的穴口里缓缓淌下汩汩浊流，洇湿被太阳亲吻过的柔软香味，像只被雨淋坏的蝴蝶，翅膀还扇动却无力逃生。

我很满意，他一身的印记至少保证了他近几天没法再去找别人，只要剥开衣服就能看见欢爱过后的痕迹，没人愿意用别人用剩的东西。这种认知使我有种飘忽的错觉，他离了我就不能活，他这后半生都该是我的。

何九华捏了一把被我俩折腾得满是褶皱的床单，脸上写着他的劳动成果被毁非常不爽，偏偏配上赤身裸体和满身香汗性感得要命。我大着胆子又扑上去吻他，把他碎着嘴的抱怨扼杀在摇篮里，然后主动卖乖，装作不知所措地小声道歉，为弄脏他的床单，为我第一百次没忍住又内射了他。

我心口不一，我嘴上说着对不起，但是看着他泛红的眼圈和凌乱的发丝，还是没忍住想到如果把精液射到他脸上会不会更好看。

他燃了支烟，在尼古丁烧出的灰烬里凑过来吻我，渡过来一口呛人的烟雾，然后见死不救地看我咳得狼狈，似乎这样才能让他心情好上一些。我边咳边看着他，知道他那一点儿火星子大小的气已经消干净了，这才放心大胆地把人带进怀里，和他交换一个正式的事后吻。

何九华抱着我的脖子，用他那种懒洋洋的，有点儿勾人的眼神看我，开玩笑似的问我刚才是不是想别人了。我忙着埋头在何九华锁骨处吮出一个深红色的印，随口搭腔，哪儿能呢，我除了你还能想谁。

话只肖出口，实话说，我没过脑子，全凭本能而动，而我知道他也不走心，随便听一听，笑笑就过了。我们俩之间情话很多，屁话也很多，唯独实话没两句，如他说爱我，我说爱他，其实本质跟问吃了吗、几点起并无差别。

清理完已经是拂晓，何九华上午十点的飞机去外地的演出，我极尽体贴，把他塞进新换的被褥，劝他快点睡觉，能睡一会儿是一会儿，省得临走了又困兮兮的。两句话把自己的责任撇得干干净净，仿佛刚才发神经似的一遍又一遍贯穿他身体的人不是我一样。

何九华发现了但也没说什么，凑上来讨要一个晚安吻，我也不吝啬，把他搂在怀里，吻到他真拿绵软无力的拳头猛砸我胸口，喊着要死了要死了才松开。他睡了，我也不困，替他守夜，准备等明天人走了再补个觉。何九华把头靠在我肩头，一只胳膊搂着我的腰，而我也会趁他睡着了看着小蘑菇盖儿可爱偷偷亲一亲他的头帘儿，像真正的爱侣一样共度一个美好的夜晚，但是像也就是像，不是就是不是，怎么也真不了。

第二天我开车送何九华去机场。在地下停车场，我替他把后备箱里的旅行箱拿出来，抱着他一个劲说胡话，说要想我，说不要有了尚九熙就忘了我。我知道他讨厌我跟他在一起的时候提尚九熙，但是我总忍不住在他雷池反复横跳，一定要嘴欠多扯一句，幼稚地想看他会不会安慰我，告诉我尚九熙跟我比屁都不是，他还是最离不开我。

何九华轻嗤笑一声，抬腿往我屁股上踹一脚，骂我是不是有病，然后赶在我别扭之前再让我伸手，往我手上放一颗甜枣，甜枣的内容是他会每天早晚给我打个电话好让我放心。我十分懂什么叫见好就收，他给我台阶了我也必须老老实实滚下来，所以我拉着他飞快在他嘴唇上亲了一下，温柔地说快去吧，别耽误演出。

他拖着箱子，一步三回头地走了，外人看来必然是甜蜜的恋人依依惜别的浪漫场景，我扭曲地享受着这种误解，加倍对他疼惜爱怜，已经变成了一种条件反射的习惯。我刚认识他的时候就这样了，何九华跟谁都能打成一片，却唯独喜欢欺负我，欺负完了再给点甜头，有时候是我保温杯里的蜂蜜水，有时候是擦肩而过的时候塞到我口袋里的一根棒棒糖。

他大我10岁，办的事儿却跟小姑娘似的。我狼心狗肺，喝着他冲的蜂蜜水还要说他，何九华你怎么娘们儿唧唧的？他总摇着头咂嘴说我这词儿用得不好，说完还要眼尖扯一张纸塞到我手里，说别喝那么猛，一会儿再呛着了。

我搭档孙九香总对我俩这个样子十分不齿，看见了就要槽两句，我跟何九华四目一对望，根本不用商量，他的想法就是我的决定，于是变本加厉地恶心他。我大着胆子在台上说他是我媳妇儿，他就敢当着孙九香的面喊我老公，最腻歪那阵子我总坐在侧目条捱到最后一场等他下班，撑着脑袋看他给尚九熙量活，谁看了都要说一句深情。

他总偏头看我，尤其是他又抖完一个破包袱把尚九熙气够呛的时候，转过来和我对望，笑得心照不宣：那个小笑话我昨晚已经听过第一遍了，我是第一见证者。

至于真的搞上床也只是时间问题。游戏机手柄被我扔到一边，他把沙发上所有的抱枕都掀到地上，我搂着何九华的腰，像以前很多次一样慢慢靠近他，直到他的鼻息喷到我唇边，我没有再退让，而是主动衔住了他的嘴唇吻住了他。

他很自然地把手圈在我脖子上，很快就拉近了距离，我边吻边把他压进沙发，从他衣服下摆伸进手，去掐住我觊觎已久的细腰，去把他胸口一点掐得红肿，去揉搓他的屁股。何九华一点儿反抗精神都没有，张了腿自己主动盘在我腰间，顶跨去蹭我下身无声催促，分明浪过八大胡同的任何一个妓女，还一定要装个贞洁羞涩的表情给我看。

我有意撕破他的假面，于是扒了人的裤子扔掉，拿硬挺炽热的家伙事儿在他胯间磨蹭，腿根细嫩皮肤被我蹭得发红，我叼着他的耳垂用舌尖逗弄，问他师哥，你的耳朵好红，下面好湿，是在勾引我吗？

我胡说的，我亲他耳朵也看不见颜色，他下半身刚被我扒得干干净净更不存在哗哗流水，可我隐隐觉得这个擅长接茬的优秀捧哏演员会给我的屁话一个完美的回答。

果不其然，何九华轻笑两声，勾着我的下巴，从喉间滚出他又黏又沉的声音，刺刺地戳着我的耳朵：师弟，那你硬成这样，光蹭不进，是看不起谁呢？

词句工整，虽然没有合辙押韵但胜在字数一致，我惊叹不已，拍案叫绝，只可惜手还托着他的腰，腾不出手鼓掌，干脆直接顶进他身体里，用更响亮的声音回应他：啪，啪，啪。

不做爱的时候我们窝在一起，像亲密朋友一样相处，我把接送他上下班当成日常，他也闲的没事儿特地跑到我家来给我洗内裤洗床单。大部分时间在插科打诨，何九华真特么跟共享儿子似的，说什么认什么，也从来不较真儿，时常弄得我无话可说，他这才算目的达到了，跟我一块儿傻笑。我瞧着他嬉皮笑脸的样子，总忍不住想他的真情实感又会是什么样子，床上那个和面前这个哪个才是真的他。可是该死的狐狸从来不肯对我放下心防，我也不好意思往前多走一步，只能你来我往地互相周旋，互相试探，试探真心在哪儿，试探这个人到底有没有心。

直到某个夏天的夜晚，他深更半夜打电话叫我出来喝酒，我去的时候人已经趴桌上了，脸从手臂里抬起来，全是泪痕。

我也不知道发生了什么，也不好问，把板凳搬近了点儿让人靠在我怀里，安静陪着。那天晚上月色正浓，圆盘子似地悬在天上，他坐在路灯下，在橘黄色和洁白月光的交汇处沉默着，任忧伤的思绪四处游走，差点撞在我新买的鞋上。

他看着我，眼里情感很复杂，有伤感痛苦，有迷茫无助，更多的是一种我不敢也不能去揣测的情愫，跟我脚边的杂草似的，胡乱滋长。如果不是他醉醺醺搀着我却还有心情回复不知道是谁的微信，几乎有那么一瞬间我真的以为他被世界抛弃，只剩我肯给他一个肩膀，我变成了他唯一的指望，唯一的光。

第二天何九华在我家床上醒来，哑着嗓子说抱歉麻烦你了，但是我实在是找不到别人了。后来连着好几天他都跟那个报恩的猫似的，在我家端茶送水忙前忙后，全然是讨好的姿态，像是在补偿我大半夜穿着睡衣跑去把他扛回家。我心说倒也不必，我不是什么救世主，真不必对我感恩戴德。

但也伴随着错觉，是不是我真的拯救了他，把他从黑暗的泥沼中拉出来了呢？必然不是吧，不然他的报恩行动也不至于持续了三天就草草收尾。我后知后觉想起来表演也是播音主持专业的必修课之一，何九华学得很好，我差点被他耍了。他只想要我觉得自己救了他而自我感动，昏头以为他真的爱上我。

演得不错，但也忽略了一点，我其实也没看上去那么傻。

我们的战争还在不动声色地继续，表面上和和气气，亲密无间，其实都使出浑身解数攻防，到后来双方都疲惫了，靠在一起说着说烂的情话，表决心一般把手机里乱七八糟社交软件删除，好像真的多么忠诚多么深情，其实表皮下全是漫不经心。我还是把喜欢挂嘴边上，但那是出于条件反射，绝非真心；他也还是随叫随到跟我上床，但大约只把我当一根自动按摩棒，莫得感情。

我们后台来了个小学徒，十六七岁，还没给字，每天跟着趴在后台听活。何九华少女心泛滥，瞧他可爱，天天领着孩子玩，百般宠溺，说东不往西，要星星不给月亮。

我靠在沙发上发呆，孙九香不怀好意过来戳我：失宠了？难受了？看似关心其实眼神有意引我往那边一大一小嬉闹处引。

我叹了口气把脑袋架他宽厚的肩膀上，闷声道哥你是不是恐同啊，能不能盼着我点儿好。话是这么说，眼睛却不听话往何九华身上黏，小孩比他矮半个头，被他圈在怀里，大眼珠子烁烁放光。

我很想指着他的鼻子说22岁已经满足不了你了吗，一定要去祸害17岁的吗？但是我显然没有立场，也实在没必要这么矫情，愣神又看了会儿就走了，上台演出，怎么办呢底角儿在，我还是三场普通演员。

何九华要带小孩晚上出去玩，我就先走了，天黑得快冷得更快，半路上就觉得脑子晕晕乎乎，太阳穴突突疼。我以为是低血糖又晕车了，也没管，回家倒在沙发上喝了半杯冰水，吃了半条饼干就抓着手机睡过去了。

梦里又看见何九华，他没穿衣服，跨坐在我身上在我耳边说要我操他，臀缝夹着我的性器自己蹭半天。我捏着他的下巴，问他爱不爱我，不说爱就不给他。何九华还是那个老不正经的样子，眨着眼睛装傻问我为什么非要说爱你呀。我也不知道哪里来的小孩脾气，幼稚地跟他撒泼说因为咱俩比赛呢，谁先说爱就输了，你在我梦里不许赢知道吗？

他还是嬉皮笑脸，说那我爱你，我也愿意你赢。但这话从他嘴里说出来一点可信度都没有，我没有丝毫胜利的愉快。我头昏脑胀地不断重复说你得爱我，你必须爱我，完了又在想我说他妈什么屁话，有这时间干点儿别的不好吗？

我的梦境可以由我自己掌控，于是周围变成了剧场的样子，我把赤裸的何九华按在桌子上，边操他边拿包头的手绢把他眼睛蒙上，凑到他耳边说你知道吗，现在台下坐满了人，全是你的粉丝，大家都在看你被我干。

他的身体于是更加敏感，乳尖在桌布上摩擦着都能射出来，我把他按进桌子后面，让他替我口，听他含着我的东西失控而含糊地叫我的名字，求我放过他。但我不想，我握着自己的物什射了他满脸，汩汩浊流挂在他的头帘上，顺着眼皮缓缓淌下，也滴到我手上……

然后我醒过来了，挣扎着睁开眼睛，看见刚才还淫荡地在我身下扭动的人端端正正坐在我身边，给我拿毛巾擦拭着脸上的汗，边擦边说他打我电话没打通，看我脸色不好怕出事，把跟人家的聚餐翘掉了赶回来看我。

他抱着我，轻拍我的背，像母亲安慰她受伤的孩子，我把自己折起来蜷缩在他怀里，发烧搞得我神志不清，只能揪着他的袖子不停发抖。

我张嘴，欲言又止，但是干涩的嘴唇出卖了我，何九华以为我是渴了馋水喝，连忙拿了杯子来喂我。温热的杯壁靠着我的嘴唇，比杯子温度还高的液体顺着食堂下咽，把我嘴边的字和词和标点一起冲走，海浪冲刷过写了字的沙滩，留下一块空白，我的脑子亦如是。

我实在是太想问他了，何九华，你是不是对所有人都要这么掏心窝子的好？你是不是一定要把自己拆成十份二十份几百几千份平均分给每一个人？你是圣母吗？你是菩萨吗？你要普度众生才能获得快感吗？

但是我问不出口，我在生病，我的脑子现在只能专注地想一件事，闭上眼睛脑子里只有何九华搂着那个小孩子，安静陪伴他的样子，就像他现在搂着我一样，他的臂弯很暖和，也比我自己的结实，但是我还是难受得要命，难受就想吻他，想抱他，想操他，反正他只有在跟我做爱的时候才是完完整整只看着我的。

我想到他那天在台上说，谁先爱谁就输了。但我没想到，我抱着必胜的心态闯进来，却还是输得一塌糊涂，我已经在为他妒忌，为他扭曲了，或许过不了几天我就会说服自己，假装漫不经心问他，何九华，你爱我吗？

我迷迷糊糊睁眼去看他的脸，月光映得他柔和不少，斑驳光影交织之间我看他眼球里挂着红血丝，几滴闪闪发光的东西盈在眼眶里，再蓄一会儿就要落下，往我心口上砸出一个大坑。

我的下意识反映告诉我，现在我应该撑着身子坐起来，把他搂进怀里，吻去他的泪花儿，柔声安慰他说傻子，哭什么，我在呢。

但我没有这么做，我的巧言令色，花言巧语，五花八门，胡言乱语，一句话都说不出来，我只是抬手去把他眼角眼泪抹干，然后拉着他的手腕在动脉处落了一个极轻的吻。

我不说爱他，他也不说爱我。我们像两条不知疲惫的蛇，在伊甸园繁茂的灌木丛中，麻木地痴缠着，叫嚣着，打斗得遍体鳞伤但谁也不肯先松口。

只是不露声色地，各取所需，然后相互舔舐。


End file.
